


Things aren't always as they appear

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Date, Counselor Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), LGBTQ Themes, Lawyer Dean Winchester, Lawyer Gabriel (Supernatural), Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Castiel Novak meets Dean Winchester at his brother's law firm party celebrating their latest win.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Things aren't always as they appear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrynightdeancas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/gifts).



Castiel is walking around at the party for his brother’s firm. They’re celebrating another big win and Gabriel had basically begged him to come. He pulled the ‘You’re the only family I’ve got’ card, which undoubtedly always works to give Castiel a guilt trip that keeps him from saying no.

So far, he has to admit the party isn’t so bad. Well, besides the expensive suit he borrowed from his brother that he knows costs about as much as his car. The material is stiff and itchy, plus the fit isn’t quite right on him. At least they are passing out truly mouth-watering hors d’oeuvres. The champagne isn’t quite his taste, but still it’s free, so why not.

He turns the corner smiling politely as he passes a large group of people, looking to spot his brother. Realizing he’s about to collide with someone, he steps to the side only for the man to move toward him again. His brow furrows and straight ahead of him is a slightly older man he doesn’t recognize. The man is absolutely stunning. 6 feet tall, blonde, plush lips, and the most beautiful eyes Castiel has ever seen. Bright emerald with hints of gold flecks. And he’s smiling right at him.

Castiel gulps nervously before opening his mouth to excuse himself, but before he has a chance, the man steps forward leaning in until his mouth is right beside Castiel’s ear. “Pretend to be my boyfriend. I’ll pay you, if you want, but I need an answer in the next ten seconds.” the man whispers.

“What? You’re crazy!” Castiel whispers back.

“Please.” the man begs, looking up at the Cas through his impossibly long lashes.

“I..fine.” Cas sighs. He instantly curses himself for giving in to the admittedly gorgeous man and his puppy dog eyes.

The man quickly turns to stand beside him, then slips his arm around the small of Castiel’s back. Eyes focused on two men walking up to them, an obviously fake smile crossing his lips. “Great! ‘Cause here he comes.” he says quietly, barely moving his mouth.

“Here who comes?” Castiel whispers.

“Dean!”

“Hello Raphael. How are you?”

“Oh I’m very well. And yourself? I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Dean clears his throat. “I’m doing well, also.”

Raphael’s eyes turn to Castiel. “How rude of me, I’m Raphael. And you are?” he asks, sticking out his hand.

“Castiel.” Castiel answers, firmly shaking Raphael’s hand and an equally fake smile painted on.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Castiel. This is my fiance’, Adam Milligan. And of course, you know Dean.” Raphael says, looking towards the noticeably younger man at his side.

Adam forces a barely there smile and shakes Castiel’s hand, nodding to Dean.

Castiel keeps the fake smile on as he shakes Adam’s hand. “The firm’s newest partner, right. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Dean’s boyfriend.”

Dean smiles, then confidently and nonchalantly sips his beverage.

“Is that right? Well, Dean always did have impeccable taste.”

Castiel scoffs quietly. “Apparently not.” he says under his breath and Dean chokes on the sip he was taking of his champagne.

“Well, it was so nice seeing you, Dean. And meeting you, Castiel. We should all get together sometime and have lunch.” Raphael says, winking at Castiel as he walks away with his arm around Adam.

“What the hell was that about?” Castiel asks as soon as the two men disappear into the crowd.

Dean sighs as the fake smile falls from his face. “Forgive me. I know that was an awkward situation to put you in, but…”

Castiel looks at Dean expectantly, waiting for him to finish.

Dean gulps and looks down at the floor. “Raphael and I- we used to be an item. I couldn’t bear the thought of him seeing me tonight without a date.”

“Oh.” he says, surprised at Dean’s honesty. “Well, he seems like a douche. His loss.” Castiel says, patting Dean’s shoulder before turning to leave.

Dean touches Castiel’s arm, stopping him. “I meant what I said, when I offered payment. It’s the least I can do.”

Turning back around, Castiel scoffs and shakes his head. “It’s fine. I don’t want your money.” he answers snarkily before heading to track down his brother.

About 20 minutes later, he FINALLY catches sight of Gabriel and taps him on the shoulder.

Gabriel looks over his shoulder and turns to face him. “Cassie! I’d like you to meet-”

Castiel cuts him short. “It’s a pleasure.” he says curtly, smiling for a split second towards the man who was being introduced. “Please excuse us, I need to borrow my brother for just one minute.”

The man half-heartedly fakes a smile and nods.

Castiel pulls Gabriel’s arm and leads him several feet away.

“Hey, hey hey! Watch the suit!” Gabriel says, jerking his arm free. “Also, what the hell, Cassie?! Do you know who that was?!!”

“No, should I?” Castiel asks innocently.

“Sam Winchester. As in the Attorney General of Illinois!” Gabe says.

“Not to mention, the youngest in the country to ever claim such a position.” Dean adds proudly, suddenly standing near the other two men.

Gabriel and Castiel both turn to face him and Castiel sighs, getting annoyed that the man won’t just let him be.

“Hello Gabriel. Castiel. I apologize, I didn’t intend to eavesdrop.”

“Good evening, sir.” Gabriel responds immediately.

“Enjoying the party Gabriel?”

“Yes sir. Very much.”

“What about you, Castiel?”

Castiel chuckles, shaking his head. “It’s definitely been an interesting experience.” he says, downing the rest of his champagne.

“Allow me a moment with my brother.” Gabriel says, smiling politely.

“By all means.” Dean replies with a smile.

Gabriel takes Castiel’s arm and turns them, taking a single step away. “Why does my boss know you, Cassie?” Gabriel whispers.

“To be fair you have several bosses.”

“No, Cassie, not just A boss, he’s THE boss. As in Dean Winchester!”

“Wait, as in Winchester & Graham, Winchester?!.” Castiel says a little louder than he means to.

“YES! Okay I want that story later, for now just be polite!” Gabriel orders. Turning them both back around, Gabriel is once again wearing a polite smile. “I apologize sir.”

“It’s quite alright, Gabriel. Actually, would you mind if I have a word with your brother?”

“Absolutely. I was just talking to-” Gabriel starts, holding his hand toward Sam.

Dean puts his arm around Castiel and leads him away, not waiting for Gabriel to finish.

“Look, I already told you I don’t want your money.” Castiel insists.

“I understand. However, I do feel like I should at least repay you somehow for your…kindness.”

“There’s no need, really. Like I said, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“How about I take you to dinner?”

Castiel sighs. “You don’t have to-”

“Forget about the money and what happened before, alright? Would you like to accompany me to dinner?”

“Why?”

“Because I believe I would enjoy your company.”

“I, uh...wouldn’t that be a little awkward since you’re my brother’s boss?”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“And if I say no?”

“ARE you saying no?”

“I’m gonna be brutally honest, okay?”

“Alright, fair enough.”

“If I say no, will it have any effect on my brother’s position with the firm? Or his working relationship with you? Because I don’t want to cause any-”

Dean looks at him as if he’s been deeply offended. “Of course not!” Composing himself a little, he clears his throat. “I assure you, Castiel, whether or not you agree to join me for dinner will in no way impact my professional life. Satisfied?”

“Look, I don’t mean to be rude, but you don’t know anything about me.”

“Perhaps I’d like to.” Dean counters.

Looking around at all the others who are by the looks of it rich as well as good looking people around them Castiel can’t help but wonder why he, of all people, would be the one who caught Dean’s eye.

“Well?”

“Okay, when?”

“Are you free tomorrow night?”

“Yes. What time should I meet-”

“I’d like to pick you up, if you’d allow it. Though, I understand if the notion makes you uncomfortable.”

Castiel eyes him for a moment skeptically. “Yeah, okay. What time should I be ready?”

“Wonderful! Would six o’clock be acceptable?”

“That’s fine. I’m assuming there’ll be a dress code for wherever you’re taking me.” Castiel says, crossing his arms.

“Not necessarily. We could go wherever you like.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I want it to be enjoyable for you as well, otherwise what would be the point?”

“Hmm. In that case, should I make the reservations, then?”

“If you’d like.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll make the reservations and you can pick me up and I’ll let you know where we’re going when you get there.”

“Alright then, it’s a date.”

“Do you have a pen?”

“Of course.” Dean answers, swiftly pulling a pen from his suit jacket pocket and handing it over.

Castiel looks around for a scrap of paper. “Uh, maybe you should just give me your number and I’ll put it in my phone.” he says, handing the pen back and taking his phone out.

He programs Dean’s number and texts him a simple “This is Castiel.” message before they part ways. Wandering aimlessly, he gets lost in his thoughts. He wonders why Dean wouldn’t have a date for tonight. He wishes he didn’t find Dean so attractive, but can’t help but be curious about him. Wonders what the story is about him and Raphael. And especially can’t help but wonder, ‘Why me?’.

“Cassie, there you are.” Gabriel’s voice suddenly says from behind him.

“Yep, here I am.”

“Come on, they’re about to do the speeches.”

Castiel is surprised to see everyone gathered around Dean.

“Good evening. I hope everyone is enjoying the party. Let’s get down to business, shall we? I ask that you will all join me in congratulating our very own Gabriel Novak on yet another win.”

Everyone claps, turning to face Gabriel in the middle of the crowd and Gabriel grins and nods politely. 

Dean holds out his arm expectantly for Gabriel to join him and Gabriel makes his way to stand beside Dean.

“As you may know, he’s the newest edition to our firm, only six months he’s been with us and already been drawing attention from the media about being an ‘up and comer’. Gabriel, we’re glad to have you and congratulations.” Dean raises his newly filled champagne glass and the crowd does the same before taking a drink. 

___________________________________________________________

When everyone is starting to leave, Gabriel catches Castiel on his way out the door.

“Hey, so now tell me. How the hell do you know Dean Winchester?”

“Well, um….it’s kinda hard to explain without sharing personal information that isn’t mine to share.”

Gabriel gives him an incredulous look.

“But what I CAN tell you is that he’s taking me to dinner tomorrow night.”

“He’s taking you to dinner? How did...What?”

“Yeah, I agree.”

“Wait, when did you even meet?”

“Earlier tonight.”

“So what, he just walked up to you and asked you out?”

“No, we...talked a little first. He seems...interesting.”

“Yeah sure. That’s not really the word I’d choose to describe him, but hey what do I know.” Gabriel says patting him on the back. 

“What does that mean? Should I be worried?”

“Oh, no I didn’t mean anything really. I just don’t really know the guy. I’m sure being the head of a prestigious law firm doesn’t exactly leave much time for socializing outside of business associates. I can’t blame the guy for not being ‘buddies’ with everyone who works for him. I’m sure he’s a perfectly respectable guy. By the way, thanks for coming tonight. It means a lot to me.”

“Of course, Gabe. You know I’ll always be here for you.”

“Yeah, I know you will. Talk soon.”

“Absolutely. ‘Night, Gabe.”

____________________________________________________

Dean gets dressed in a nice, but one of his less expensive grey suits paired with a simple lavender tie. He finds himself oddly nervous. For one thing, he doesn’t know where they’re going for dinner. Another reason is just how handsome Castiel is. Just under 6 feet tall, dark, almost black hair, pink kissable lips, strong jawline and mesmerizing sky blue eyes. Also, he knows absolutely nothing about the man besides his name and the fact that he’s Gabriel’s brother.

Wanting to impress, Dean hopes he’s accomplished looking presentable without flaunting his wealth. He checks himself in the mirror one last time and minutely readjusts his tie- again. He closes his eyes and takes a calming breath. Grabbing his keys, wallet and phone, he heads out.

It’s right at six on the dot when Dean parks in front of Castiel’s modest home. He walks to the door, goes to ring the doorbell but realizes there isn’t one, so he knocks.

Castiel answers quickly. “Hello, Dean.” He's wearing more modest apparel of nice khakis, a dark brown jacket and an olive colored tie. Somehow this look is way more fitting on him than the former fancy suit he'd been wearing the night before.

“Wow. Castiel you look incredible.” Dean finds himself blurting out. 

Castiel grins, a hint of pink spreading across his cheeks. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean can’t help but notice how adorable the man looks, and feels his own smile widen. “Shall we?”

“Yes.” Castiel replies, locking the door behind him. He stops suddenly, when he sees the car Dean is leading him to. “This is your car?”

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

“No, of course not. I just expected you to drive something a little more-”

“Douche-y?” Dean supplies.

Castiel laughs with a wide smile, crinkling around his eyes and scrunching his nose. “Um, well not the word I was looking for but sure.”

“I thought this might be more appropriate than the Bently.”

“Ah, I see. Well, good choice.” Castiel says, continuing towards the car.

“I’m glad you approve.” Dean opens the passenger door, holding it open for him.

“Quite the gentleman. Thank you, Dean.” Castiel says, smiling at him.

“You’re quite welcome, Castiel.”

______________________________________________________

Once they get to Michelle’s, they’re seated quickly. While looking over their menus Dean looks around them, taking in the environment. The place isn’t quite what Dean is used to, but it’s nice enough. He notices he and Castiel seem to be a tad more formally dressed than the other patrons, but he doesn’t mind.

A short brunette woman stops at their table and gives a polite smile though her eyes don’t hide the fact that she looks exhausted. “Hi, I’m Thelma I’ll be your waitress tonight. What can I get y'all to drink?” She asks with a strong southern accent.

“Hi, Thelma. How’re you doing tonight?” Castiel greets her.

A genuine smile crosses her lips. “I’m doing just fine, thanks for askin’, sweetie. You guys doing alright tonight?”

“Yeah, we’re good, thanks. I think I’ll just get a bud lite.”

“And how about you, darlin’?” She asks, looking at Dean.

“I believe I’ll take the same.” he answers looking at Castiel. “Thank you, Thelma.” he adds looking at her with a genuine smile.

“Got it. Are you gentlemen ready to order, or you need some more time?”

“I think we need just a little more time. Oh, and you don’t have to bother with the glasses. We’re just going to drink from the bottles.” Castiel answers.

“No problem. I’ll be right back with those drinks.” she says, as she walks away.

Castiel looks over at Dean. “Do you wanna get an appetizer?”

“I don’t believe I would. But by all means, if you’d like one go ahead.” Dean offers.

“Here you go. Do you fellas need a little more time?”

Castiel looks to Dean and gets a nod. “Nah, we’re ready.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“I wanna get the Mesquite wood grilled salmon. And for my sides I want the steamed broccoli and green beans.”

Deans grins at Castiel before bringing his attention back to Thelma. “I’d like to get the anything and everything salad, but is there any way I can substitute the chicken for the mesquite grilled salmon? I’m sure there’s a price increase for the substitution but that’s fine with me.”

“Absolutely. I’ll go ahead and put in y'all's order.”

“Thank you.” Dean says. “So we both ordered salmon.”

“Yeah, I noticed that.”

“Interesting. So tell me a little bit about yourself, Castiel.”

“Um..what d'ya wanna know?”

“Whatever you feel like sharing with me.”

“Well, I’m a LGBTQ+ counselor, specializing in youth and young adults.”

Dean looks impressed. “That’s very admirable of you.”

Castiel shrugs. “I know how hard it was for me when I was struggling with my sexuality. I figure it’s just doing my part to help others going through the same thing.”

Dean nods, sipping on his beer. “Anything else?”

“Hmm. I like to swim. Something about being in the water is therapeutic for me. It calms me and helps me to clear my mind- leave my worries behind for a little while. What about you?”

“I’m afraid I’m not very interesting.” Dean replies, grinning weakly.

“Come on, I opened up. It’s only fair. You can tell me. After all, I am your fake boyfriend.”

“Alright well, you already know what I do. I guess when I’m not working I like to go for long drives and just listen to music.”

“I hope you take the Impala and not the Bently.”

“I do. I only use the Bently for work and professional outings.”

“So are muscle cars a hobby of yours?”

“Not really. Baby is an exception. She used to belong to my father.”

“Baby, huh?” Castiel asks, with a sly grin.

Dean gives him a playful glare with hints of a smile.

Castiel grins, putting his hands up to signal he’s backing off.

“So, do you have any hobbies other than swimming?”

“Actually, I paint.”

“Really. Do you have any particular style or method?”

“Not really, I just kinda let it flow out of me onto the canvas.”

Castiel sees Dean give him a look he doesn’t recognize. “What?”

“I was right.”

“Right about what?”

“When I said I thought I would enjoy your company.”

Castiel feels his cheeks heat as he chuckles nervously, finishing off the remainder of his beer. “Yeah well, the night isn’t over yet.”

“Hey guys, sorry about the wait! Here ya go.” Thelma says, setting their plates carefully in front of them from the carrying tray. “Y’all need another beer?”

“Yes, please.” Castiel answers.

“Actually, can I get root beer instead?”

“No problem, hun. Be right back.”

“How very responsible of you, Mr. Winchester.” Castiel teases playfully.

“That’s me, mr. responsible.”

“They dig into their food, eating quietly as they enjoy.”

“So.” Castiel says, sitting up and leaning his elbows on the table. “What about you? Any hobbies?” He asks as he finishes his last few bites.

Dean sighs, looking at Castiel as if he’s contemplating his answer. “I plead the fifth.” He replies, taking another bite of his salad.

Castiel chuckles. “No, no no. C’mon. What, are you secretly a poacher or a warmonger or something?”

“Of course not. Nothing like that.”

Tilting his head, he uses what he hopes is a look equal to Dean’s puppy dog eyes. “C’mon, please?”

Dean smiles, then looks away nervously as pink rises in his cheeks. “You’re going to laugh.” He replies, moving the last pieces of his meal around with his fork.

“What? Why would I laugh?” he reaches out and covers Dean’s hand with his own. “Promise I won’t laugh.”

Dean gulps as he feels his pulse start to race at Castiel’s hand on his.

Castiel seems to realize he hasn’t moved his hand, slowly pulling it back.

“I like to do karaoke.” Dean finally answers, still not making eye contact.

A wide smile spreads on Castiel’s face.

Dean looks up and sees it and points accusingly. “Hey, you said you wouldn’t laugh!” 

“I’m not laughing. It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“Surprising.”

“What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know.”

“Here you go, another bud light, and your root beer. Do y’all need anything else?”

“No, I think we’re okay, thank you.” Dean answers.

“Alrighty, I’ll be back in a little while to check in and you let me know if you need anything.”

They talk a little more before Dean insists on paying for the meal entirely, not just his part.

The drive back to Castiel’s house is quiet but Dean puts on some music. To Castiel’s surprise, it’s an old rock station that Dean is mouthing the words along with. It surprises him even more when he realizes how incredibly real and down to earth he is. Castiel had expected Dean to be a lot of things, but someone he wants to get to know better wasn’t one of them.

Dean opens Castiel’s door for him, then walks him to his door.

“Castiel, thank you for a very pleasant evening.”

Castiel lingers in front of the door with his key in hand. After a moment, he looks up at Dean with something resembling awe. He takes Dean’s hand. “Would you like to maybe do this again sometime?”

Dean can’t help but smile wide as his heart flutters at the feeling of Castiel’s hand in his again. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt:
> 
> I will pay you to pretend to be my significant other. I need an answer in the next ten seconds


End file.
